Various embodiments described herein relate to radio frequency communications and, more particularly, to wireless communication networks and devices, and methods of operating same.
Wireless communication networks are increasingly being used for wireless communication with various types of User Equipment (UE). The wireless network itself may include a plurality of space-apart nodes which define a plurality of cells, and a core network that controls the nodes and interfaces the nodes with other wired and/or wireless networks. The nodes may be terrestrial and/or space-based. The nodes communicate with the user equipment using radio resources that are allocated to the wireless communications system. The radio resources may be defined in terms of time (for example, in a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system), frequency (for example, in a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system) and/or code (for example, in a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system). Radio resources may be assigned to user equipment by the wireless communications system upon initial communication and may be reassigned due to, for example, movement of the user equipment, changing bandwidth requirements, changing network traffic, etc.